falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 22: Metroid II: Return of Samus
Alright, it's time to continue with my Classic Metroid Reviews with Metroid II: Return of Samus for the Nintendo Game Boy. Plot Unless you have the manual, you're not going to get a plot. But, basically, Samus is sent to the Metroid homeworld of SR388 to wipe out the Metroids completely... so... I guess the planet must be the size of Gettysburg if the game only takes a few hours to complete... but, hey, if they made it like a real planet, the game would probably be very long and dull. After defeating the final metroid, a baby hatches and Samus delivers it to the Galactic Federation to be researched. Gameplay Well, since it's on the game boy, it's not the best game ever and it's completely in black and white, unless you have the Super Game Boy for the SNES. And if you liked the exploration factor in Metroid, it's gone. You're progression is blocked off by lava, and you have to kill all the Metroids in that area before you can continue. Metroids aren't too big a deal. Unlike the evil plying vampires thay were in the original, they're now evolved into 4 kinds, Alpha, Beta, Zeta, and Omega. Alpha and Beta are no problem, but Zeta and Omega are kinda challenging... kinda. In addition to all the abilities in the original, you now have some other ones. Samus Abilities Varia Suit- I'm not exactly sure what this does. It does give you shoulder pads though. Ice Beam- It freezes enemies in place. Wave Beam- This beam travels through walls Spazer Beam- Basically the Wave Beam, only with three shots at a time instead of one. Plasma Beam- The slowext, but most powerful beam. High Jump Boots- Allows you to jump higher Spider Ball- Allows you to cling to walls. Morph Ball Bombs- Allows you to lay bombs in morph ball mode Spring Ball- Allows you to jump in morph ball mode Screw Attack- If you don't know what this does... it's awesome, that's all I can say. Space Jump Boots- Allows you to jump an infinite ammount of times, also makes the Spider Ball and High Jump Boots kinda pointless. Good Aspects Honestly, there's nothing specific about this game I liked. The graphics are better than the original, but that's all it's got going for it. Bad Aspects This game is a lot more linear than the last game, which in my mind, is a negative. Exploration is what makes Metroid Metroid. I also don't like that there aren't any bosses in this game besides the Queen Metroid. Also, hunting the same metroids over and over gets kinda boring. There's also almost no music, which really ticks me off because that's one of the #1 things I look for in a game besides the actual gameplay. Conclusion Metroid II is one of my least favorites in the Metroid series. I'll give it a 5.5/10 with the title of AVERAGE. Next Time on Metroid... Samus travels back to Zebeth to rescue the baby metroid from the clutches of Ridley and Mother Brain.